Networks may be applied for surveillance and control. However, a substantial amount of the cost to implement such networks may include, for example, planning the network, installing the network elements, and configuring/reconfiguring the arrangement of network elements. Furthermore, such networks may include battery-powered devices that may impose restrictions regarding resource consumption and/or network topology constraints.